tomhanksenginefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Tom Hanks The Tank Engine consists of 37 episodes. Episodes * Chickens to School: Thomas is drunk and took the kids to the farm and the chickens to school by accident-or did he?... * Thomas joins Uncyclopedia: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * James and the TV Producer: We see how it began * Peter Sam and Rusty: Luckily, Rusty's gender change kept PBS from deleting this episode... * Duncan and the Propaganda: Duncan attempts to stop the Diesels from running his line. * Busy going Backwards: Toad the Brakevan Sees some amazing things going backwards... * Oliver's Find: Oliver finds a Very Special Place. * Calling all Engines!: The Obese Controller summons his engines to build an airport. That way his very important cargo can be transported by air. But everything goes WRONG! * Diesel and the Racists: The diesel minority rebel against the Isle's racists. ** Harvey and the IKEA Route: Harvey buys an oddly named piece of furniture. ** Salty's Lighthouse: Sailor Salty pulls a prank on the tugboats by knocking over the lighthouse. ** Civil War: Skarloey convinces the little engines to separate from the Obese Controller's line. ** The Narrow Gauge Railway: All does not go well in the new government. ** The Runaway Elephant: Duncan unleashes an elephant on the Obese Controller's section of the Isle. ** Gordon Goes Foreign: The Prime Minister goes to the Narrow Gauge Line to meet with Skarloey's board. ** The Thin Controller: The little engines clone the Phat Controller and slim him into the Emaciated Controller. ** Mighty Mac: The Emaciated Controller buys Mighty Mac, a hideously deformed mutant. He is later attacked by Skarloey in an act of xenophobia. ** Thomas's Day Off: Thomas heads to a "special place" on his day off, but is delayed by Dennis the lethargic engine. ** You Can't Do It Toby: Toby found a girlfriend, and needs help. ** Peace and Quiet: Stepney hunts for a good place to be 'alone'... ** Thomas and the Circus: Evil Clowns escape from the Circus. Thomas helps out ** Thomas the Thomas Engine (made for YouTube use, "Thomas" is the only word used in this episode) ** Don't Tell Thomas: Emily finds a new boyfriend, but what will Thomas Say!? ** Duncan's Bluff: Duncan lies to Thomas that he is now dating Emily. ** Thomas and the Tube: Thomas sues Youtube for illegally uploading episodes. ** Three Cheers for Thomas: The case was won! ** Thomas and the Rainbow: Thomas sees a rainbow and develops a real fascination with rainbows. He then gets a rainbow paint job and heads off to the mardi gras. ** Pwn3d!: Thomas gets pwn3d. ** Toby Feels Left Out: It's love season and Toby's girlfriend just dumped him. ** Fatty's New Grue: In this crossover with "Grue's Clues", The Obese Controller buys a pet Grue! ** Thomas and the Toy Shop: Thomas and Jack set up a trap for the children. ** Rheneas and the Dinosaur: The feud continues when Rheneas reanimates a dinosaur to attack Thomas' line.. ** A Smooth Ride: Rusty is caught with Sir Handel - cheating on Peter Sam!!! Image gallery Thomas bout to get MELTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Screenshot From "Thomas the thomas engine" | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}